


Wings of Silver, Wings of Night

by Aurum_Auri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Fantasy AU, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Mating Bond, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, mating for life, tengu king victor, tengu victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Auri/pseuds/Aurum_Auri
Summary: Demons had plagued Yuuri's village for years. But when Mari is hurt, there is only one way to save the village, and Yuuri is willing to pay any price.The Tengu King atop the mountain is his only hope.





	Wings of Silver, Wings of Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toqueso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toqueso/gifts).



> Thank you so much Toquesa!! I hope that you enjoy this <3 <3

Yuuri rarely dreamed. But when he did, it was always the same— at first darkness, like a night with no stars. Then he would hear the whisper of wings, and he’d see a streak of silver shoot across the sky, bright as a comet. 

The dreams were indistinct and hazy the first few times, just a blur of heat and desire. But as time passed, they clarified, revealing a creature more god than man, with eyes the color of a clear, blue, winter sky. They danced through Yuuri’s dreams, arm in arm, moving together as one. 

He could feel the pulse of blood roaring through his veins, the heat of hands traveling up his hips and stealing his breath. Lips skimmed over his throat with featherlight touches, teasing at the sensitive scent glands at the base of his neck. Moans fell from him in crashing waves. 

And of course, he dreamed of broad, silvery wings that filled the sky, touches in places he scarcely dared to touch himself, and the feeling of his release on his stomach. 

The elders had always called dreams prophetic: powerful omens of future events. But having wet dreams didn’t seem telling of anything, except, perhaps, the fact that Yuuri was an omega with a burning, carnal desire for a creature of myth. 

Pathetic. 

He forced himself out of bed, ignoring the movement from the corners of his eyes. Things were always moving: terrible, horrifying little creatures with horns and wings and claws, dancing at the edges of his vision.

Demons had menaced the village for longer than Yuuri could remember. Thousands of the little monsters plighted them, making life miserable for everyone in town. They harassed people and animals alike, indiscriminate in their abuse of property, life, and possessions. 

No more than half a dozen in his village could see them, as far as Yuuri was aware. He and his sister, Mari, were among the few. And with the festival tonight, they couldn’t afford anything going wrong for those who couldn’t see the demons. 

Patrons of their family’s onsen were chatting in low voices. Celebrations started in a matter of hours, and Yuuri could see more demons than usual. If anything was an omen, it would be the way his usually-nimble mother spilled a tray of drinks on the floor. Yuuri glared at the spiky little demon that had upset the tray in the first place. It giggled and stuck its tongue out at Yuuri, vanishing in a whiff of smoke.

His nerves only built throughout the preparations. Silvery smoke filled the air, encouraging a dizzying release of pheromones from everyone. It made the air heavy, and the music seemed to reach down into Yuuri’s body. Laughter and merriment bubbled around him. 

The year’s harvest had been poor, but there was always something to celebrate, even in the darkest of times. He buried his worries in his cup, drinking deeply enough to forget the way demons danced at the fringes of the fields. Under the shadow of the forest, the festival grounds flourished with thick grasses and the last flowers of the season. It was beautiful, and he wanted to dance in it so badly it hurt. 

He danced until he couldn’t think, until he couldn’t breathe. 

A scream ripped through the night. Yuuri froze in place. Everyone else did as well, staring at a figure collapsed into a heap on the ground. Yuuri choked on air. He stumbled forward, shaky at first before breaking into a run. 

“Mari! Mari, are you okay, what happened?” he said, crouching beside her. 

His sister’s face was contorted in pain. She bit back her pain with a snarl. “I’m fine,” she insisted. She lifted her hand, and it came away black in the darkness. Someone brought a light over, and the black on her hands gleamed red. “Damned demons,” she said. 

A ripple traveled through the crowds. 

It had been something everyone had feared for years. As the demons grew bolder, there was always the worry they would cause someone real, physical harm. Now it had come to pass, and it would only get worse. 

Mari brushed off offers for help to her feet. She was as proud as Yuuri. She wouldn’t accept anyone’s help to get back to town. Her back vanished into the darkness. The musicians were slow to start up again, and there was an edge of unease. 

They feared a thing they couldn’t even see. Yuuri didn’t know how to tell them that seeing it for themselves was so much worse, that the unearthly horrors left his stomach turning for days. 

“Something needs to be done,” they said. “There has to be something someone can do,” they whispered. What was there to do? No one in the village could do a thing to the demons. Banish one, and three more would just appear. There were too many. They were too powerful. 

Yuuri barely fell into a fitful sleep that night.

Tonight his dreams were unwelcome, and when he cleaned up the mess between his legs, it was with a certain degree of frustration. His sister was hurt, and more people would be injured if this wasn’t stopped. 

Someone needed to do something about this. People were hurting, and Yuuri was stuck dreaming of making love to Tengu Kings. 

But the King of the mountain had forsaken their village long, long ago, before Yuuri had ever been born. If he was real, he’d long since forgotten them and abandoned them to their fate. 

Outside his window, curls of steam rose off the pools. He couldn’t look away as it dissipated into the sky, lost forever into the open blue void. Somewhere, there were eyes this shade of blue, and echoing in Yuuri’s memories was a voice that begged, “Come with me.”

He packed a bag hastily, barely sparing a thought beyond the vital necessities. He’d already made his decision. 

“You have to admit, it’s a bit crazy,” Mari said. She would be forcefully confined to bed for the next few days, and under no circumstances was she allowed to put weight on her leg until the wound had closed. 

Yuuri hadn’t explained much of his idea. He knew it was crazy to chase a dream he’d pined after for years. But there were no options left to them. There was only one person who could drive the demons from the village once and for all, and it was the great Tengu King of legend. 

He left at dawn, and he didn’t look back. 

The first day of travel wasn’t so bad. The hike through the foothills was almost pleasant. Yuuri had always loved hiking, and though people rarely crossed the tree line without a very good reason, Yuuri had never been afraid of the woods. 

At night, the stars ensured he was on the right track to the mountain’s summit. The air bit at his skin, but the cold would only get worse over the following days and weeks. There was no better time than now to do this. 

The demons seemed to notice him by the second day. They took great pleasure in pulling his hair and trying to rip his clothes. They pinched his face and left rocks in places he’d trip over them. He ignored it all, expression set into a hard line as he hiked. Something like this wouldn’t stop him now. 

He had a fire burning inside him, and it wouldn’t be extinguished by petty tricks. 

The foothills eventually gave way to a rocky path, the slope steadily climbing as he pressed on. All the while, the demons grew more aggressive in their attacks, even adding a new tactic. And while the petty mischief barely slowed his progress, this new method saw far more success. 

In his ears, they whispered insidious things. They perched on his shoulders in twos and threes, impossible to bat away. His attacks went straight through, the demons insubstantial as illusions. And with every word, Yuuri could feel his chest grow tighter. 

“Why are you here?”

“Just give up.”

“Forget your family, the don’t care anyway.”

“Yes, yes, they made you go in the dangerous forest alone.”

Yuuri clenched his fist, trying to ignore them. “I chose to go.”

“You chose a mission you can never succeed.” They just kept whispering. Their words played over his face, hitting their mark like poisoned barbs. “The Tengu King is a lie. You’re chasing a fantasy. You’ll climb to the top of the mountain and find nothing.”

It seized inside him. “It’s not a lie,” he said. His voice quavered. All the dreams. They had to mean something. The Tengu King could fix this. 

“You’ll let your whole village down.” They all broke into giggles over this, delighted at the idea. “You’re going to fail.”

“I- I won’t,” Yuuri gasped. He struggled to breathe. “I can’t- I have to-”

“He can’t even keep moving!” one of them squealed, dissolving into a fit of laughter so fierce it fell from Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri tried to take a step. His body wasn’t moving. He was locked in place. The ground blurred. 

“I- I have to-” Yuuri said. He took a shaky step forward. His body wasn’t moving. Why couldn’t he move? He would fail, he would fail, he would fail-

Little barbed fingers clutched his clothes. “You’ll fail, you’ll fail,” they sang with delight. 

“No, I have to- I have to find-” He closed his eyes. Yuuri’s body trembled violently. He could do this… he could… 

He couldn’t. 

Rock crumbled beneath his feet. Then the world turned upside down. 

The demons sank their little claws in and helped him over the edge of the cliff, and now he was free falling. 

His scream scraped up and down his throat, wind whipping through his hair as he plummeted. Time seemed to move more slowly, and he could see every detail above him: the edge of the cliff they’d weakened in anticipation of this moment, the demons cackling after their success. He closed his eyes against the wind and screamed. 

He really had failed. He was never going to know if his mission could have been a success. 

Then came the sound of feathers on the wind. He opened his eyes to see the blue void of the sky suddenly swallowed up by silver. Arms seized his middle and pulled, hauling him into a gradual descent before slowing to a stop midair. 

Yuuri’s screaming petered into a broken rasp for air. He craned his neck back, but all he could see were massive, silver wings and a long, curved black beak, glossy in the setting sunlight. 

His rescuer’s scent fell over him in waves. It was powerfully alpha, fresh like the forests, crystal clear like the winter sky, undercut with the dark musk of strength and grace. It made Yuuri’s mind go blissfully blank for a long moment, long enough for his senses to clear and for the raw terror to become something milder. 

He took a shaky breath. The Tengu King was real. He was real, he was real, he was-

The ground was moving below him at an alarming pace. They were traveling further north, toward the summit, taking the way the crow flew over the rocks and craggy trees clinging to the edges of the mountain. 

He couldn’t stop his racing heart, the curious pang in his chest, and the strong mix of longing, desire, and raw fear. 

The Tengu King carried Yuuri to his castle at the peak of the mountain. Yuuri’s arms were sore when they finally landed, his legs numb from the cold, and he collapsed into a heap on the floor, shivering violently.

A blanket fell over his shoulders. He turned his head to thank the Tengu King, only to fall back in shock. A pair of tiny black birds had carried the blanket over, and were now chattering between each other in decidedly  _ human _ voices. 

“He’s brought a human here.” “The human is shivering, look at him.” “He’s a cute little thing, isn’t he?” “Shh, the master will hear you.”

“Call me Victor,” the Tengu King said. 

“Yuuri,” he replied hastily, introducing himself. “Katsuki Yuuri.”

“I was watching you climb my mountain.” The Tengu King sounded almost… breathless, his words muffled as though he was speaking into a mask. His fingers traced the line where flesh met the curve of dark black beak, and the beak came away, revealing a distinctly human jaw and soft, pink lips. “I wanted to see if you would make it. I apologize for not stopping the demons sooner. I should have realized their meddling was getting worse.” 

“You were watching?”

“I watch everything in my forest. Travelers on the paths, people foraging… festivals on the outskirts.”

“If you’ve seen all that, then please. Do something about the demons, Lord Victor.”

“I can’t.”

Yuuri blinked. “Can’t. Or won’t?”

Victor’s lips pressed into a thin line. “I can’t. There are too many, and over the years, my power has waned and grown weak. I could not eradicate the problem. I’m sorry, Yuuri, but your mission was in vain. I can’t do anything more than you can.”

Yuuri could feel his heart shatter. “No!” he sobbed. His hands clenched into fists. “No, I won’t accept this. There has to be something. H-how can you be real and not able to fix this? Why has your power weakened? There has to be some way to restore it.”

Victor was curiously silent. Around them, a cluster of black birds hopped around, some of them the size of pigeons, some of them almost like winged children, bustling from room with some business Yuuri couldn’t identify. 

One of the smaller birds alighted on his shoulder. “There is a way,” it chirruped.

Victor shooed the little bird away, and it flew into the air with a little squawk. Yuuri squinted. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing,” Victor said quickly. He was flushing, the tip of his nose tinged a delicate pink color. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Bonding with an omega would restore his powers,” the small tengu said. “It’ll make him the most powerful being on the whole mountain. Maybe the whole world!”

Yuuri looked at Victor in disbelief. “Is it true?”

“I won’t force you to bond with me,” Victor insisted. “I never brought you here to make you do anything you didn’t want to do. Yes, it would increase my power, but if you wish to return to your village, I will bring you back there.” 

“Will it help you?” Yuuri asked. “Would you be able to fix the village, if we bonded?”

“It would do more than that. It would give you a taste of my powers. And… it is permanent. It can never be undone. You would never die. You would be at my side for the rest of eternity.”

Yuuri felt a flutter in his chest. Eternity. Of course he’d never be a fit mate, not for a day, not for all of eternity. But his entire village was counting on this. The slight blush on Victor’s face made Yuuri feel light, made him almost scared to ask the question that popped wildly into his head. 

Impossible. Victor didn’t… He wouldn’t want… He was a Tengu King, and Yuuri was a mere mortal. Yuuri looked at Victor in the eyes, confused. “Do you… really want to?” he breathed. 

Victor’s cheeks were stained red, and the blush was creeping past the collar of his dark robes. “I’d love to,” he said. “But I’m not taking advantage of your mortality or your position.”

Yuuri tipped his chin up. He could feel his pulse beneath his scent glands, feel the blood pounding between his thighs. Slick pooled in his undergarments as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. “Don’t worry so much about that,” Yuuri muttered, glancing away, his own cheeks feeling boiling hot. 

He couldn’t explain the pull he felt. He should have been more afraid by this. But years of dreams were an undeniable proof of his attraction, wherever they’d come from. If this was the price to pay, Yuuri would live with it. 

Victor advanced upon him, one step at a time, something burning in his blisteringly blue eyes. His scent poured out of him in waves. He whipped his arm out, and the tengus left the room in a hurry and the flutter of feathers. 

Desire burned on his face, but Victor’s touch was painfully soft when he cradled Yuuri’s cheeks in his palms. His expression was tender, aching with desire. It tickled something in Yuuri’s memory, however vague. 

Yuuri couldn’t think, couldn’t even consider it before his mind was utterly consumed in heat.

Victor drew him into a scorching kiss. Yuuri’s legs trembled, his breath catching in his throat as Victor held him close, held him softly like he was the most precious treasure in the world. 

Tears shimmered in his eyes. He didn’t understand. But the heat ripped through him, boiling under his skin, and he surged forward. 

Yuuri threw his arms over Victor’s shoulders. He could feel the soft ridge of feathers skimming below his fingertips, and the heat of wings enveloped his body entirely.

Emotion ripped through him. It pulsed through his whole body— things he couldn’t properly identify, lurking at the edges of his mind. Something about this tickled memories he couldn’t quite reach. 

Victor’s robes opened under his fingers, spilling out the thick scent of alpha into the air. His legs trembled, and his fists clenched into the fabric at Victor’s waist. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor breathed. His eyes were wide, confused, almost childlike in the pure innocence on his face. Yuuri closed his eyes, already feeling his knees grow weak from Victor’s scent. His dreams had never felt like this. 

Yuuri shook his head, surging forward to meet Victor’s kiss head on. Immediately, Victor’s hands came down, clutching at Yuuri’s hips and waist, sliding over the curve of his body and settling on Yuuri’s ass. Victor squeezed. Yuuri groaned into the kiss, tipping his hips back into the way Victor rolled his palms over the meat of Yuuri’s ass. 

His hands slid up, down, stroking, feeling the curve before sliding down into Yuuri’s trousers, teasing at the waistband. 

Yuuri let out a startled gasp. “R-right here?” he stammered. He glanced around the empty receiving hall they had arrived in. 

Victor’s cheeks colored. “You’re right. Of course.” His wings flared out, leaving Yuuri’s back exposed to the air once more. He held Yuuri tight and they suddenly left the ground. 

Yuuri gasped as he was dragged out the window, and he frantically threw his arms over Victor’s shoulders. But instead of falling, they flew up, Victor carrying him as though he was light as a feather caught on a breeze. 

The soared higher and higher into the air, wind tugging at Yuuri’s hair as they circled the tallest tower. Victor alighted on the balcony, still carrying Yuuri in his arms. He swept an arm out. A gust of magic blew the door open. 

Victor tossed Yuuri onto a spacious bed nestled with pillows. Despite the cool draft from the open balcony doors, the room was cozy and warm. Victor was already disrobing as he entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him. 

Yuuri’s eyes half closed. The scent in the room left him dizzy. Victor stradled Yuuri, effectively pinning him down. He smothered Yuuri in eager kisses, his wings flaring wide behind him. 

He was gorgeous. Yuuri was struck dumb by how beautiful Victor was, silver hair cascading down his shoulders, silver wings wide open at his back. And then his mind went deliciously dark, the heat racing through his body as he was covered in Victor’s kisses, Victor’s roaming touches. 

The closest thing to this feeling was his heat cycles; his heats and this moment here and now had the same frantic, almost mindless directive to touch, to spread his legs, to kiss and taste and be filled. 

Victor took him apart with his lips and fingers, teasing touches skimming over Yuuri’s stomach. He pushed the shirt up slowly, teasing it out from underneath him and stealing it away, raining kisses on Yuuri’s collar as payment. 

Yuuri tilted his head back, breathing fast. It was like a dream. 

His heart was racing, but there was a flicker of fear, too. He was about to give himself to a creature of his dreams. There was no time for hesitation, no reason to stop this. And yet Yuuri was afraid. Because eternity was longer than Yuuri could ever possibly imagine, because he was unfit to be the mate to the King of all Tengus. 

But this was the price Yuuri would pay for the sake of his village. This was the vision Yuuri had dreamed of for a year, and Yuuri couldn’t afford to bring it to a stop now, not when it felt so good to hold this creature of myth in his arms. He couldn’t afford to fail his village now. 

He gazed into Victor’s eyes. There was no hesitation in his expression, no fear, nothing holding him back as he sucked determined kisses into the line of Yuuri’s hip bone, bruising the skin with over-eager nips. Yuuri cast his fears aside and closed his eyes. 

Victor pulled Yuuri’s trousers from his hips, discarding them on the floor and kissing down lower.

Warmth prickled up Yuuri’s spine as the kisses teased ever closer to his most intimate parts. Victor hooked a finger into Yuuri’s underclothes. Just like that, he was left nude, laid bare across Victor’s bed.

Victor leaned back, a vision looming above Yuuri. Shadows cast him in dramatic darkness. The light of the setting sun backlit his wings in startlingly beautiful reds and golds and pinks, every color of sunset playing over Victor’s glossy silver wings, the long, straight hair spilling down his broad shoulders and over his back and chest. 

“I like seeing you in my bed,” Victor admitted. His voice was so soft, startling compared to the image he presented right now. “I’ve never seen anything so lovely as you, right now.”

Yuuri coughed and looked away, blushing hard. Flattery was not something he took well, and empty lies like this were just that—platitudes that meant nothing. Victor surely didn’t mean it. 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded slowly. “I’m ready.”

Victor hiked Yuuri’s legs up, folding Yuuri in half and spreading his legs apart. Yuuri’s half-hard cock bobbed in the air between his thighs, modestly erect without even a single touch to dignify Yuuri’s arousal. Victor wrapped his lips around it, and Yuuri seized, gasping sharply as warmth enveloped him. 

Victor’s skill left Yuuri moaning in pleasure, his nimble fingers teasing along the sensitive inner skin of Yuuri’s thighs, his mouth applying just the right amount of pressure. He bobbed on Yuuri’s cock before drawing back, leaving a coquettish little lick at the tip. 

Yuuri bit his fist, muffling a startled gasp. 

“Good?” Victor breathed.

Yuuri nodded, and Victor grinned. He rubbed his cheek over the spit-slick length, purring deeply before sucking it down once more. 

Yuuri groaned weakly. His body went lax on the sheets as Victor’s fingers slipped lower. The light tips of his fingers teased down the line of Yuuri’s groin, tracing the base of Yuuri’s cock, slipping down near the hot, slick hole.

His fingers circled once, twice. Yuuri’s toes curled. “Please,” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. His breath was shaky as it slipped through his lips. Victor slipped a finger inside him. It prodded slowly, almost exploratory in the way it gently opened him up. 

Pleasure rippled through Yuuri’s core. Another finger pressed in beside the first, and they splayed inside, softly opening Yuuri up. 

Slick spilled over his fingers, dripping onto the bed sheets. He had no time to be ashamed as Victor pulled his fingers free of Yuuri’s body, the slick webbing between his fingers. Victor barely spared it a glance before he dragged the flat of his tongue over his fingers, lapping them clean.

Yuuri felt a shiver ripple up his spine. 

“May I bed you and mate you?” Victor asked, his voice low. There was an urgency in his tone that Yuuri couldn’t ignore. “You must say the words.”

Yuuri tipped his head back. His cheeks flooded with heat. “Nnghh,” he groaned. 

“Please, Yuuri, you must say it or it won’t work,” Victor said. He leaned over Yuuri, up on his knees and looking down at Yuuri’s face. He stroked Yuuri’s hair back from his forehead.

Yuuri fluttered his eyes open, looking up into Victor’s steady gaze. His heart was racing, and his chest clenched. His tongue felt impossibly thick in his mouth, but he forced the words to come. “Bed me, Victor, King of Tengus. Bond me and make me your mate.” 

Victor closed his eyes, savoring the words as they washed over him. A deep rumble reverberated through his chest. “Oh, Yuuri,” he breathed. He dropped back on his heels. Between his legs, his cock was half stiff. He stroked himself with an absent touch, looking down at Yuuri with fondness in his gaze. 

Something in his expression was unreadable. 

He bracketed Yuuri with his body, moving over him. Silver hair fell in a pale curtain. His blue eyes opened slowly, and Yuuri realized what it was he wore on his face, laid bare for only Yuuri to see. 

Desire. 

Yuuri looped his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled him down, hiding his nerves in a kiss. 

There were times in Yuuri’s life where he could almost swear he’d met people before. Often, traveling merchants would be chased from the village by the demons, and it might be years before they ever returned. Their faces and their scents lingered in Yuuri’s memories, distantly present no matter how many years passed. 

This was different. 

He knew he had never met Victor, he would certainly have remembered that haunting alpha scent, his lovely voice, the graceful way he moved. All of this would have been kept in his memories forever, and there was nothing. But he remembered Victor all the same. 

Victor’s kisses scorched along the inside of Yuuri’s mouth, reaching deep inside as he slid his hands up Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri suppressed a shiver. He could feel something else rubbing between his legs, something thicker and longer than fingers, hot and hard. Yuuri nudged his legs a little wider apart, his head falling back. 

He breathed out slowly as the head of Victor’s cock brushed his entrance, missing with the first stroke, the second, finally meeting Yuuri’s slick, hot entrance on the third try. It was more than Yuuri initially expected. 

Victor rocked his hips gently, easing slowly inside with minuscule thrusts. The first few inches were almost unbearable, Yuuri throwing back his head, biting his tongue to muffle his cries. He had teased himself once or twice before with his fingers, but an alpha was something different entirely. 

Despite the size, there was almost no issue, however. It was tight, but Yuuri was slick inside and out, and Victor was able to push in with little trouble. Still, he kept his thrusts slow, barely easing inside Yuuri at a glacial pace.

Avoiding hurting him, Yuuri realized. He let out a startled breath of air as Victor pushed in deeper, pausing with his cock half inside. “How do you feel?” Victor said, whispersoft. 

“More,” Yuuri breathed. His body trembled around Victor’s girth. “More- ah-” he barely had time to breathe before Victor rocked his hips, pressing deeper inside in one go. Yuuri cried out, clutching his fingers into Victor’s back. Feathers tickled his hands. 

With Victor fully seated inside him, Yuuri was so full he could barely breathe. His cock reached places no one had ever touched before, filling him up in a way his fingers would never be able to. 

Their bodies fit together better than imagined. The feel of skin on skin had a divine kind of feeling to it, a heat where their sweat-sticky skin touched. 

And then Victor moved, drawing back his hips, snapping inside. Yuuri let out a deep moan that mirrored Victor’s. 

With a soft grunt, Victor’s head bowed over Yuuri, his eyes fluttering half shut as heat enveloped his cock. 

Yuuri dug his nails into Victor’s shoulder with a huff, tossing back his head as Victor thrust inside deep. The stretch was almost painful, but divine in its own way. Victor’s hands found Yuuri’s hips, encircling them entirely until his fingertips touched. 

He snapped his hips back once more, and started to ease into a rhythm, building pleasure slowly in Yuuri’s core, grinding in and out with an inexorable pace. Faster, faster, his thrusts built in speed and depth, until the sweet love making of before was replaced by frantic fucking. 

Yuuri let out soft, breathy sounds, clenching harder around Victor. His fingernails bit into the meat of Victor’s shoulders as the pleasure built. “Ah, ah, ah-” he panted. His mind went a little hazy. 

Victor was going to do it. He was going to bite Yuuri and make him his mate. Victor’s breath came featherlight and fast, shallow pants as his head tipped into Yuuri’s throat, dragging his tongue over a thick vein. 

Yuuri tensed. 

Victor’s lips pressed against the skin. He left a kiss instead of a bite, and Yuuri let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “V-Victor,” he breathed. 

Victor let out a soft moan, shifting his hips so he could press even deeper than before. His hands held Yuuri softly, threading into Yuuri’s hair. His expression was pure bliss as he set a new rhythm. He seemed to be intent on drawing every last drop of bliss out of Yuuri, wringing pleasure upon pleasure until Yuuri was mindless with it. 

Yuuri tossed his head back. Their moans were in sync, every thrust bringing Yuuri closer and closer to the edge. 

Heat rushed through him. Victor’s touch consumed him, Victor’s scent drowned him. He spasmed on Victor’s cock and suddenly he was coming, his orgasm ripping through him. His breath shuddered as Victor pulled out. 

Victor was panting hard, breathing heavily as he leaned over Yuuri’s body. His eyes were dark, his lip between his teeth. And yet he guided Yuuri gently over, turning him onto his stomach. 

So this was what Victor was waiting for. Under his skin, he was boiling hot. He spread his legs a little wider apart with a moan, making room for Victor to press back inside. His body blanketed Yuuri’s, his skin hot against Yuuri’s back, his lips to Yuuri’s ear. 

His breath was scorching against the shell of Yuuri’s ear as he whispered, “Yuuri, you are divine.” Yuuri shivered as Victor thrust deeper, splitting him open from the inside out. His whole body felt like it was on fire. “Your body feels so good, you’re so lovely like this,” he kept purring. “Every inch of you is perfect.”

Yuuri let out a soft sound before he could stop it. 

Victor caught it and smiled. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted this? How long I craved the touch of your body on mine? And now I have you, I just can’t help myself,” he admitted with a soft laugh. Victor groaned helplessly, pushing Yuuri’s chest onto the bed and rutting deeper, harder. 

Yuuri splayed his knees over the bed. His fingers curled into claws, clutching at the sheets as Victor’s cock twitched inside him, drawing in and out and over his prostate with each dizzying thrust. In and out, again and again. He could feel the hot slap of Victor’s balls against his ass with every thrust, the way Victor ground in deep and fucked Yuuri harder, faster.

It caught on Yuuri’s rim, and Yuuri let out a startled grunt, jerking on the sheets. Victor’s cock was growing larger, swelling inside him. His knot. 

Yuuri closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as it grew inside him, until it was too large to slip out of Yuuri’s body. 

Victor was spilling inside him. His orgasm was sharp and fast, his nails sinking into Yuuri’s hips and his cock pulsing as it spilled. Victor’s hand moved around to encircle Yuuri’s cock, slicking over the length until Yuuri was coming again, twitching around Victor’s cock inside him. 

His moans pitched louder and louder as he was wrung dry, until he laid boneless on the bed. 

Victor let out a soft, pleased sound, guiding Yuuri onto his side with a light touch. It took some arranging to lay comfortably with Yuuri stuck on Victor’s knot like this, but eventually they managed it. Warmth surrounded him.

Victor never stopped rocking against him, softly thrusting inside Yuuri, spilling again and again in the cozy nest of Victor’s sheets. Yuuri whined softly. 

Victor was huge inside him. He could feel every inch of cock, his stomach swelling softly with the amount of cum Victor had spilled. And yet Victor never stopped, just lifted one of Yuuri’s legs into the air, grinding his knot in deeper. 

Yuuri lost track of time. Dimly, he realized the knot was starting to shrink at last, softening enough for Victor to fuck Yuuri once more in earnest. 

The world was muddled and blurred. Yuuri couldn’t think, his whole mind was a mess as pleasure left him incoherent. Victor never stilled his rocking hips. “I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long, Yuuri, wanted to touch you like this so badly.”

Yuuri mumbled something, but even he couldn’t tell what he was trying to say. Victor’s hands slid up his sides, his lips traveling over the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

“Mine, now,” Victor whispered. There were notes of awe in his tone, something beautiful and wondrous, like a man who couldn’t believe his good fortune. Yuuri wanted to puzzle over this tone, but then everything in the world seemed to shift.

Victor’s teeth sank into the back of his neck.

Everything exploded around him, a kaleidoscope of color blurring the world into a fractured mosaic of emotions and thoughts and heat and light. There was no way to describe this feeling in simple words. 

Victor pulled his teeth away. The skin was stinging under the bruised and broken flesh, but instead of pain, there was only elation. Yuuri pulled off of Victor’s cock, rolling around on the bed, almost unable to control his own limbs. 

The little whining noises he heard were slipping out of his own throat, he realized, as he pushed Victor down onto the bed. Greedily, he nuzzled his way into Victor’s throat, driven by pure instinct. Victor’s wrists moved over his body, drawing him in closer and leaving his scent over Yuuri’s skin. 

Yuuri scented him back until their scents mingled together as one. He closed his eyes tight and sank his teeth in.

The bond ripped through him with the force of a bomb, exploding under his skin so sharply that Yuuri almost recoiled in shock. 

He bit down harder, tasting blood in his mouth. The skin under his fingernails grew slick with more of the same. Pain lanced down his spine. Heat flooded his body, and he let out a scream. 

He clenched his legs around Victor’s hips, rocking back. He could feel Victor’s cock slipping between his messy cheeks and thighs, but his body suddenly felt ice cold. All the heat inside him gathered at the base of his neck and coiled down, lava trickling down his spine and settling between his shoulder blades.

His mind was exploding. Pain ripped across his back, and there was the sound of feathers. The pain exploded outward, and then it was everywhere, pins and needles over phantom limbs. 

Yuuri was shaking. 

Victor’s eyes were wide open. He was stunned into silence. There was a quiet  _ pap pap  _ of liquid dripping onto skin. His whole body was trembling, right down to the tiny, damp wings hanging limp against his back. 

Victor trailed his hands over them with shaky little touches, struck dumb into silence. “Hurts,” Yuuri gasped, clutching to Victor’s shoulders with white knuckles. 

“Wait- I can, I can help,” Victor stammered, hurrying to clean the wings. He slipped out from beneath Yuuri, and he moved to grab water and a cloth. Carefully, he began washing away the blood and viscera that clung to them, straightening out the feathers until they laid neatly against each other. 

He brushed Yuuri’s hair away from his face. 

Yuuri lowered his head, trying to steady out his breathing. “Did it… work…?” he said, wavering in place. Victor supported him on the bed until he could hold himself up. 

He moved his wings awkwardly around him, unsure of how to use them right. The movements were stilted and halting. He flexed and finally saw the wings streaming from his back like pennants: huge, black, but gleaming like an oil slick with a thousand gleaming colors. 

“It worked,” Victor said. His voice shook. He held a hand in the air, and magic swirled around it, shimmering with blues and pinks and purples. He looked Yuuri’s wings over with unbridled pride. “Yuuri, it worked-”

“What did you mean?” Yuuri interrupted. Victor paused, looking confused. Yuuri bulled ahead. “You said… You said you’d wanted this for so long. What does that mean, Victor?” He turned his eyes to Victor, watching the confusion play out. 

“Don’t you remember?” Victor said. “That night in the forest when we danced? I said we would meet again, and you never came to me.” 

“Night… in the forest…” Yuuri murmured. “When was this?”

Victor smiled sadly. “It doesn’t matter, Yuuri. You’re here now. We’ve bonded. And I’ll never let you go again.”

Yuuri’s eyes fluttered tiredly, and he dropped onto the bed in a dead faint. He tried valiantly to stay awake, but his body was heavy and he couldn’t stop his eyes from falling shut. 

Victor stroked his hair, curling his hand up to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “Rest now. You must be exhausted. When you awaken, we can do something about your village at last.”


End file.
